


Balance

by notarelationship (justpraticing)



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpraticing/pseuds/notarelationship





	Balance

"Blaine! Are you insane? What am I saying, of course you are," Kurt mumbled to himself.

They had been lucky to score an apartment across from a park, even if it wasn’t Central Park or even Prospect Park, but it had trees and grass and a playground and other park-like things, and they could see it from their (tiny) living room window. But Kurt hadn’t counted on Blaine’s inner ten-year-old making an appearance every time he got near said park. Kurt had watched him climb trees, monkey bars, gym sets and giant rock formations. Now Kurt watched helplessly as Blaine climbed up on the four foot high wall that separated the park from the sidewalk. The four foot wall that had overnight been covered in six inches of fresh snow. “Oh my god, get down from there!”

"Oh, come on Kurt, it’s totally safe up here. The top is ten inches wide." Blaine shuffled along the top, kicking snow off the top as he extending his arms out in either direction. "Besides, I have perfect balance."

"Uh huh," Kurt said. "You had better not fall and break something. I do not have time to baby you Blaine Anderson." But still he walked along the sidewalk while Blaine laughed and kicked snow all over, waiting for his goofy boyfriend at the corner.

"Hang on, Kurt, I’m going to jump off."

Kurt turned to see Blaine crouching into position. “No! Wait, Blaine it’s all - ” But Blaine was already in the air, landing smack dab onto an ice patch that had settled at the end of the wall, sliding onto his ass with a loud yelp. ”- Ice.” Kurt stood over him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Ow," Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head, offering Blaine an arm to help him up. “Come on. Let’s get your perfectly balanced butt home. I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”


End file.
